


Hinata and her Forbidden Love

by Writing_Notoriety



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Character Growth, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Notoriety/pseuds/Writing_Notoriety
Summary: Hinata has always loved Naruto, but when he leaves to train she promises to herself to become stronger.She trains and trains, and finally people start to look up to her. When she one day decides to go and train at the waterfall, she meets someone who she never expected to see. Hinata somehow falls in love with the Akatsuki member Hidan. I do not own Naruto. Please comment!





	1. Prologue

As she watched him leave the village, she had no idea what to say. Her lips parted slightly, as though to call out to her love, but she couldn't. She had never confessed how she felt about him, and for some reason she felt a sense of relief for that. If she had told him, and he had still left her... That feeling...

A single tear left a shining trail down her cheek and she bit her lip to hold in a sob. Even though he had never outright spoken it, everyone knew he loved Sakura. It was evident in everything he did. Actions have been always louder than words. Always.

She was sure her own actions told a story; one of dejection, pining, and weakness.

Because of her own weakness she could only watch his blonde hair sway in the light wind; his footsteps heavy as he walked away from her and his other friends.

One day, would she be able to tell him how it felt watching his broad back as he left their village? Maybe, but she knew one thing for certain: if she stayed as she was now, she would never be able to express herself and her hidden feelings for him once he returned. Hinata knew she would have to grow stronger and more confident.

"Naruto...," she whispered; so much sorrow, but more resolve, in that one word. She would make it through this, and better herself. And when he returned, she would show him how much she cared for him.

"Goodbye...," she added before turning and gliding away towards the compound. Though tears fell down her cheeks like glistening stars, her steps were filled with renewed firmness . Never did she want anyone to see her brought this low again. From now on she would lock her weak self away; she would show everyone she could keep up with them. Even surpass them!

Her last thought as she entered the gate was how she was not only doing this for Naruto, but also for herself.

~/~

 

A/N: So, here's the new and improved prologue! I made a few changes and added some things. The biggest difference is the ending. I decided, why should she only do this for Naruto? Wouldn't she be the type to want to help herself? Doesn't everyone want that?

Tell me what you all think!

Also, if any of you have the time, check out my wattpad! Read some of my original stories, or even throw a like at this fanfic on wattpad. I would be grateful if ya'll could check it out. Till next time!


	2. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note/ Permanent Hiatus

Author’s Note

I know I’ve been missing for quite a while, and I am so sorry. So, I decided to write a small author’s note, and tell you where the fanfiction and everything is headed. 

Unfortunately, I’ve decided to discontinue all of my fanfiction for now. But, wait! There’s more! I’m not going to stop writing. Quite the opposite, I decided I want to do it on a more professional level. Therefore, I need a bit of your help.

I work a full-time job, so I don’t have as much time as I used to when I started. Because of that, I had to decide what I wanted to continue doing. I’ve had so many ideas in the past, but I haven’t been able to concentrate on just one. I’ve decided to change that. 

For the past year, I’ve been planning and pre-writing a novel called ‘Hymn of Elys’. It’s going to be a trilogy (shh, my Wattpad doesn’t know that yet ^_^), and I’m pretty excited about it. I’m mostly finished with the plot, and I started actually writing the novel a couple months ago. At the moment, I have five chapters published on Wattpad and Inkitt, ready to be read.

I know this is most likely not the news you all wanted, and I am so sorry for that. I know I probably disappointed all of you with this, and I cannot apologize enough. If you didn’t read a bit of this, or you don’t plan to check out my novel, I do not blame any of you one bit. I just hope that those that do, I can prove to you that it was worth it. 

This is where your help comes in, if you don’t mind. On Wattpad, I don’t have hardly any followers, and I realize that it will be hard to get reads at first. Especially with how niche ‘Hymn of Elys’ is. If any of you could drop by, give it a read or a vote, it would mean the world to me. If you don’t, just know that I appreciate all of you anyway, and thank you so much for reading my fanfiction. 

I love you all, and thank you!  
-Amber

https://www.wattpad.com/story/164680699-hymn-of-elys


End file.
